


My Life Story

by eternal_moonie



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had gone differently or they had forgiven Charles/Charlotte a few more times before they finally made their decision to do what they did on the show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life Story

Title: My Life Story  
Rating: R/NC-17-ish?  
Note: Special birthday fic for tellshannon815  
Fandom: Pretty Little Liars  
Summary: What if things had gone differently or they had forgiven Charles/Charlotte a few more times before they finally made their decision to do what they did on the show?  
Spoilers: Game Over, Charles, obviously.

My name is...

 

Let's go with Charlotte DiLaurentis.

Or Charles.

Or Cece Drake, whatever you like.

I'm one and the same.

This is my story.

It all started when I was playing in my room until my little baby sister Ali started to cry.

I walked toward the window and looked outside to see my little brother Jason playing outside and my mother talk to a woman.

I think she was a next door neighbour or something, then again, I was very little so I don't remember that connection.

I tapped on the glass and called for Mommy, but never did she look up, apparently she was that engrossed in conversation.

So I turned to my little sister and decided to help her myself.

"You know what cheers me up, little Sister?" I asked as I lifted her out of her cradle.

"A nice bath." I told her as we walked over to the bathtub while Ali still cried in my arms.

I set her down and opened the water supply, then put her down into the tub.

And to my horror she fell under, but for some strange reason I didn't do a thing.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Our dad yelled at me as he came in and pulled Ali from the bathtub.

"I was just trying to help. She was crying and I tapped on the window calling for Mommy but she was talking to some neighbour so I decided..."

"You decided to drown her to stop her crying!"

"NO I SWEAR, THAT WASN'T THE REASON!" I yelled.

"Don't talk back to me like that, Charles!! I'll have a talk with your mom about this!"

As he said that, I stopped trying to reason with my dad and looked at him in an evil way. I knew it was futile to try and let him see my side of the story.

~~~

And so that happened. I was just trying to help my little sister calm down.

Then there's the whole other incident.

I can't help it that I liked wearing makeup, lipstick and girl clothes.

I was looking in the mirror one day dressed in my mom's clothes and wearing ruby red lipstick when he came in.

"Oh My God, Charles!! What have you done?"

"I can't help it, Daddy. I like wearing these clothes..." I said to him.

He got down on his knees in front of me and I looked back at him.

"Does this make a bad person, Daddy? Just like that time when I tried to help Ali?"

"No, it doesn't."

~~~~

But I was still sent to Radley.

I still remember that moment.

"I love you so much, honey."

"I love you more, Mommy."

"We're going to visit you again, soon... Son."

"You really mean that, Daddy?"

~~~~

And for a while, he did.

We played board games together and talked about stuff that was going on with Jason and Ali.

Until he stopped visiting me.

But I couldn't be stopped: the love I had for dolls and girlish clothing changed me into the woman I am today.

~~~~

Then there was the whole thing with Marion Cavanaugh and that bitch Bethany Young.

I really thought she was my friend.

Until the moment she called me a freak.

Ohh, did I want to kill her so bad...

~~~

Then there was that day.

The day Mommy came and told me they would let me go.

I would go to U Penn to attend University.

How was I supposed to know I would meet a cute guy at Rosewood High who turned out to be my brother Jason?

He had grown up so beautiful, but *ahem*, that's whack, no matter how you think about it.

It was really hard keeping him off me,, but luckily it never got too dramatic.

And then there was the whole summer at Cape May thing.

Little did Daddy not know that the whole family was sort of reunited.

He never had any idea...

Dear God, Ali had grown up so wonderful too.

And then everything went wrong.

I had heard that that bitch Bethany had gotten out and was going to make my life miserable by going after Ali.

Of course I wanted nothing to happen to her, so when I saw someone who I thought was Bethany walk to our house, I thought I could take my chance to get rid of her.

So I grabbed a rock and smashed the back of her head with it... only to discover it was my sister Ali herself.

Mommy had seen and had ran outside.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I thought it was that bitch Bethany, Mommy. I can't believe I did that to Ali. I would never hurt her. I love her!!"

I couldn't do anything else, say anything, I was numb when I watched Mommy bury Ali.

"Now I can't protect you anymore, darling."

"What'll happen to me, Mommy?"

"You have to go back... I'm sorry, honey."

"Where?"

"No, no.... please, Mommy, please don't send me back to that hellhole of a place! I hate it there! I never liked it there!! PLEASE!!!"

But still I had to go back.

Picked up by a policeman named Wilden and just dumped back like I was just a sack of stuff.

I hated it there.

Until someone else came along and made me take up the Game.

That's when I had the most fun with my dolls.

And the most important ones never did get hurt, only the minor ones.

Until I got out again and visited home.

When I got there, I saw Mommy there.

"Mom? Mommy?" I rolled her over and tried to find a pulse. Anything.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! MOMMY!? Don't leave me here alone!!"

So I buried her in the yard.

I would find out who did this and take care of them myself.

But I never did.

I wanted to end it all that night on the roof of that hellhole that had been a huge part of my life, but surprisingly Ali and her Core Four of friends talked me down from the ledge.

Is everything really alright?

Have they forgiven me for everything that I have done?

The Core Four have left Rosewood now... yet Ali, the one who really should deserve to leave Rosewood, stayed back here.

For me.

After everything I did to her and her friends.

I hope some day we can be just normal sisters.

I hope some day my dad can accept me for who I am.

Jason too.

I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

The End


End file.
